Team JUSC (Justice)
by Zaara the black
Summary: What happens when you put a group of prideful, ego driven teenagers together... You get one of two things. You either get a Shit storm or you get a diamond. Lets hope these kids are diamonds. Every choice made is a gamble and I intend to play for keeps.


Cat: RWBY

Title: Team JUSC

rating: M

Pairing: OFC X OMC, OFC x OMC

Summary: What happens when you put a group of prideful, ego driven teenagers together... You get one of two things. You either get a Shit storm or you get a diamond. Lets hope these kids are diamonds.

Zaara: Welcome one and all. Sorry it took us a while, was out sick

Killjoy: Hey bro you might have a problem

Zaara: What is it Killjoy?

Killjoy: Fuka is after you.

Disclamier: We do not own RWBY or anything affiliated with it, however we do own the OC's aside from Oc's created by the RWBY community who donated their OC's for this story. Them I think and anytime they are used the creator will be attibuated.

00000000000000000000000

 **Prelude**

 **Location: Shade Academy**

 **Office of the head master**

 **1700- one week before the School year starts.**

Two figures sat in the room, going over the information that had just been sent to them from their counterparts at Becon Academy. The office was lit well, eliminating all shadows inside of the room. The table was made of oak while the chair was a large black leather rolly chair, scattered across the desk was paperwork that needed to be done and filed. The last thing of note was the bowl of apples that was half empty. The Headmistress had a thing for them.

"Do you think Ozpin's plan will work Mistress?" asked the Deputy Headmaster. He was a man of great height easily 6'8" with nothing but muscle, a dark chocolate skin tone, a clean shaved head, dark brown eyes, wearing a long sleeve white button up shirt, blue jean overalls, brown boots, white wrapps on his hands and holstered across his back was a massive hammer. This was Henry Johnson (1), a Huntsmen that had graduated nearly 10 years ago from the academy he now taught at.

The woman that Henry was talking to was a beautiful woman. If she was to stand up she would stand at at least 5'6 with a slender frame, graying black hair that flowed to the middle of her shoulders, blue eyes hidden behind a pair of pure blackout shades, a long sleeve white button up shirt that contained her large chest, a blue jacket sitting on her shoulders, blue slacks, and a pair of high heels. This was the Headmistress of Shade Academy 'The High Stakes' Risa Gates (2)

"Ozpin was always the smartest of the 4 academy heads, but he's putting everything into that girl who isn't even old enough to attend his academy yet. All thinks to information from Qrow. James is amassing his armies for a fight, and Haven currently can't be trusted since there's a new head master," said the Headmistress, before pulling a card from a deck and throwing it across the table.

Henry put his massive hand on the card before picking it up. It was a Ace of hearts. Henry knew the significance of the card all to well. "You think that the girl is his ace in the hole?" asked Henry.

The head Mistress landed forward. "I don;t think so. I know so. Ozpin may be a mystery to most, but I can predict his plans to some degree," said Risa as she throw 4 more cards at Henry.

Henry stopped all the cards, before flipping them. And raised an eyebrow. "The four kings of the deck?" asked Henry looking at his long time friend.

The Head Mistress of shade nodded her head. "Correct my young friend," said Risa walking around the desk .

"What does this mean?" asked Henry.

"Ozpin believes in an innocent soul and I will always back his play, but I will always play the high stakes gamble on the future of everyone," said Risa.

"That sounds strange of you Risa. Do you believe in Destiny?" asked Henry.

Risa raised an eyebrow. "You know I don't believe in such rubbish," said Risa pulling a card from the deck. "I believe in being prepared and in luck," said Risa throwing one last card at Henry, only this one was fast.

Henry caught the card and turned it around and saw the black joker.

"When you have an Ace up your sleeve, you protect it no matter what. And that's what i'm going to do," said Risa.

00000000000000000000000

Zaara: She nearly caught me

Killjoy: I told you to hide brother

Zaara: Anyway we out. So leave losts of nice reviews

Killjoy: See you guys later

1: Henry John is based off African-American folk Hero John Henry, the man who was a slave, was freed from his chains, and died with a Hammer in his hands.

2: Risa Gates is modaled after Rio from Rainbow Gate


End file.
